


A New Generation

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Political AU, Political Campaigns, UK General Election
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Susie Wolff has been elected as a new MP. Although it is her dream, it does have a detrimental effect on her family life.





	1. The Election

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fallout of the 2017 UK General Election.

Toto paced nervously, his eyes occasionally flickering to the TV. It was 4am, and the night was draining on. His wife had given up her career in the business sector to run for MP for her home constituency of Argyll and Bute. Despite being Austrian, Toto had made the move to Scotland with her and helped her campaign but many didn’t like the fact he wasn’t British, so he’d chosen to watch the results from home. A decision he was beginning to regret.

He loved Susie to the moon and back, and if she was about to be elected as a Member of Parliament he wanted to be there, by her side. He glanced at the clock and then ran a hand through his hair. Screw it. He needed to be there, whatever the outcome may be. He switched the TV off before running to the kitchen to grab his car keys and jacket.

It wasn’t a long drive to the counting hall but he kept thinking back to the campaign. There had been many nights when he and Susie had collapsed down into a hotel bad, cuddling tightly, promising no matter what happened, they’d enjoyed the experience of campaigning together. One highlight from the long campaign that stuck in Toto’s mind was when they visited her home of Oban. They’d been on the beach, meeting with some scouts and Toto had been deep in conversation with a little boy when the tide came in. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice and ended up getting rather wet which had made Susie laugh. As a result, some lovely photos of the couple messing about on the beach had emerged and been used on many of Susie’s campaign material.

When Toto arrived at the count, he put the car keys in his pocket and headed for the door, showing his pass and making his way in. He stood in the doorway and scanned the room, trying to locate his wife. Her bright smile and blonde hair lit up the corner she was standing in with her team. Her team had been dedicated to getting her elected and he knew how highly Susie regarded them.

He walked over to the team, and Susie’s press officer Britta grinned. “I knew he’d turn up Susie.” She smiled.

Susie spun around and her smile grew. “You came.” She said, moving slightly closer to him.

“I couldn’t miss this.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pressed her head into his neck, inhaling his scent. There was no denying the campaign had been draining and right now, she just needed her husband’s reassurance. “You okay?” Toto whispered into her hair.

Susie sighed into his neck. “Exhausted.”

Toto smiled sympathetically and rubbed her back. “I know Liebling. But we’ll know the results soon and then we can go home.” He told her.

She nodded and removed herself from his arms, putting her professional smile on her face and going to talk with her team. However, Toto grabbed her hand, making her turn around and look into his eyes. “Love you.”

Susie smiled, a feeling of warmth rising in her chest. “Love you too.”

*

Just after 5am, the four candidates for the constituency were called up on to the stage. Toto stood with Britta, watching Susie conduct herself with grace as the results were announced. “And the elected candidate with 5,642 votes is Susie Wolff…”

Susie smiled and commiserated her opponents before taking her place at the lectern to make her victory speech. Toto listened as his wife outlined her plans, and what she planned to do for the area and its people, but it was as she started to conclude the speech and make her thank yous, Toto found himself becoming emotional.

“And finally, I wouldn’t be standing here tonight without the continued support of my husband and his efforts in the campaign. So, thank you Toto.”

The Austrian had to blink back tears while watching his wife. He was bursting with pride. “She did it.” He whispered to Britta.

*

The hall started to empty with counters and media leaving, while Susie’s team celebrated in the corner with drinks and Susie herself, wrapped up some media interviews.

As Susie approached her team, just before 6am, she had a beaming albeit tired smile on her face. Her cheeks hinted red when her staff started to clap but her eyes were already on Toto. Their marriage had taken a bit of a backseat in the final few weeks and she had promised him a big kiss if she won.

Without saying a word, Susie wrapped her arms around Toto’s neck and kissed him passionately. He grinned into the kiss and clasped his hands together in the arch of her back, before spinning her around.

Susie giggled as she was put back on her feet. “Thank you, Toto. For everything.”

He smiled and stroked a strand of her hair out of her eyes. “I love you so much. I’m so proud of you.” He told her.

She blushed and kissed his lips softly. Happy to be in his arms. She turned her head to look at her team. “It’s been a long night and I’m so grateful you’ve all been here, but you’re exhausted and we shall meet again in a couple of hours so you can get some sleep.” She told them.

Her helpers nodded and started to pack up, while Toto wrapped an arm around Susie as they walked out of the hall. “We’re not going to sleep, are we?” Toto asked with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed. “I think we have some celebrating to do.”

He smirked. “Oh we do Liebling.”


	2. New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie's new job takes a strain on her marriage.

Following the election, the Wolffs soon settled into their new routine. Susie had to be in London during the week and spent her weekends in Oban, in her constituency. Toto had work too and often travelled away during the week but always tried to be in Scotland at the weekends, with his wife. Though it definitely put a strain on their marriage.

It was Friday, the day Susie normally travelled home. The quickest way was to fly from London to Glasgow and then a train to Oban. However, Susie had got stuck with work and was running late. She was sitting in her office in Westminster and trying to call Toto.

“Hey Liebling, you about to catch your flight?” Toto asked. He was in their kitchen making a fancy dinner.

“I wish. I’m snowed under with paperwork. I’m afraid I won’t be able to get home till tomorrow now. I’m sorry.” She said, sounding rather emotional.

“Susie… are you okay?” Toto asked, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice and focus on the fact his wife sounded like she was close to tears.

“I miss you. I just want to be home with you.” She admitted.

Toto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know Liebling but you’ll be home tomorrow and we can spend Sunday together.”

“I know.”

“Keep your chin up. I love you.”

Susie sniffed. “Love you too.”

The two chatted for a little while before hanging up. Susie sat back to face her paperwork, unaware Toto had just switched the oven off and ordered a take away for himself, not seeing the point to finish the meal he’d started for himself and Susie. It was going to be another long and lonely night for them both.

*

The following day, Toto waited at Oban train station, desperate to see his wife. Yet, when he saw her step off of the train, dragging her suitcase behind her and bags under her eyes, he started to worry. “Susie?”

“Toto.” She dropped her bag and pushed herself into his arms, burying her head into his chest. Not letting go. “It’s so good to be home.”

“You look exhausted.” He said, picking up her bag for her and taking her hand.

“Yeah, I am. Haven’t had much time for sleep.”

Toto frowned. “All this travel and long meetings and no sleep is not good for you.”

She nodded. “I know, but everything is all so new and spending time in London is difficult. I’m trying to adjust but it isn’t easy.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I know. I’m sorry.” He said to her. “But just try and relax for now.”

“I will. I’m glad to be home and in your arms.”

Toto smiled and guided her to his car. Hoping that once she was home she would relax a bit more and tell him how work was going.

As soon as they were home, Susie kicked her shoes off and turned to her husband. She took his hand and headed towards the staircase. “Bath.”

“Aw. I’m so glad you picked me as your bathing partner.” He chuckled, which made her snort. “I wouldn’t pick anyone else.”

“Glad to hear it.”

*

After a relaxing dinner, Toto snuggled up on the sofa with Susie, holding her close against his chest. Her eyes were shut and she was clearly shattered. “Liebling?” He whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. He really didn’t like seeing her so quiet but he knew it was because she was settling into her new job.

“Love you too.”

He kissed her head and stroked her hair, helping to relax her, just as her phone rang. She groaned and rolled over, burying her head into his chest. “It’s Britta. She was meeting with one of my constituents today.”

“Let it ring and call her back tomorrow.” He whispered. “You need some rest.”

Susie sighed and nodded. Trusting Toto and cuddling him tightly. This was so rare now and she was going to make the most of it.

She had a sleep for about an hour before waking up to the sound of Toto eating crisps. “You’re such a pig.” She chuckled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Didn’t dinner fill you up?”

“Sorry, I’m addicted to these crisps.” He smiled.

Without saying anything, Susie grabbed the bag and started to eat some, smirking at the look of horror on Toto’s face. “They are nice.”

“Very nice.” He agreed, watching as Susie stood up. “Where are you going?”

She winked. “We are going to have some fun. Come on.”

Toto’s eyes widened and he quickly followed her. It had been a few weeks and he certainly wasn’t going to turn her down.

Susie giggled. “I haven’t seen you move that quickly in a while.” She said as she reached the top of the stairs. Much to her surprise, Toto pressed her up against the wall and kissed her hungrily. His hands ran down her body, listening as she moaned at his touch. “You better be prepared for little sleep again.”

“I don’t mind losing sleep for this.” She whispered.

*

After a night getting reacquainted with each other, Toto had to take Susie to the train station the next morning. He had a sad feeling in his chest, not wanting her to go because he wouldn’t see her for another week. As much as he missed her, he wasn’t going to stop her living her dream.

“Come and visit any time.” She whispered. “I would really like that.” Susie told him as they sat in the car.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Toto promised, already trying to work something out in his head.

“Thank you.”

Soon it was time for Susie to go and she kissed Toto until she really had to leave. She turned to him on the platform and waved, hoping she’d see him very soon. It was in moments like this, her private thoughts, that she asked herself why she actually stood for parliament and separated herself from Toto.


	3. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toto surprises Susie.

Susie’s first year pretty much continued in this routine, weekends in Oban, weekdays in London. However, Toto started to visit on a Wednesday, depending on where he was working, but typically after Prime Ministers Question Time, the two spent the afternoon together. Yet, Susie was now into her second year of the job and was as busy as ever. Her routine was typically the same, but Toto had been travelling more around Europe, so Wednesday visits were rare.

Yet, this particular Wednesday, Susie had been sitting in the chamber, listening to the debate when her phone vibrated.

_Waiting outside in the park. Can’t wait to see you. – T x_

Susie’s heart started to flutter. She hadn’t seen her husband in two weeks as he’d been in Stuttgart, doing something with Mercedes. The smile on her face only grew bigger as she composed a reply.

_This is a lovely surprise! Be there soon. – S x_

“You look happy.” Her fellow party MP noted.

Susie beamed. “I am. I’m meeting my husband for lunch after this.”

After the debate, Susie headed to her office to grab her bag and jacket. “Going out for lunch?” Britta asked as she and Lewis, Susie’s other assistant, sat working through some local issues.

“Yes, Toto just text me. He’s outside.” She grinned.

“Ah.” Lewis smiled. “Have fun and we’ll see you shortly.”

“Thanks.”

The Scot quickly headed out of Westminster and crossed the courtyard to where Toto was sitting on a bench waiting on her. He immediately got to his feet when he saw her and walked towards her. “Liebling, I’ve missed you!” Toto said, pulling her tightly into his arms.

“I missed you too.” She whispered, snuggling into his chest until there was no air between them. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. How are you? Eating and sleeping okay?”

“I’m doing just fine and yes I’m eating and sleeping properly.” She said, taking his hand so they could walk to their favourite restaurant.

“Good.” He nodded, placing a kiss on the top of her hair.

“How was Stuttgart?”

“It was interesting. I got to have a good look around the Mercedes Benz Museum which was fun.” He smiled. “I’ll show you some photos during lunch.”

“Sounds good.” Susie grinned. She was happy to be in Toto’s company. Yes, Skype was useful but it didn’t quite give the same feel of being together, something she needed after the stress of the debate.

*

Susie laughed. “You are such a dork. Please tell me you didn’t actually do that!” She exclaimed, not quite believing what Toto had just told her.

“I’m telling you the truth! When I met Niki Lauda I just stared at him in shock before my colleague hit my back and forced me to speak.” He chuckled, squeezing her hand tightly.

“I married an idiot.” She teased.

“You did but I’m your idiot.”

Susie smiled at him as they walked over the bridge towards her flat. “True. You are my idiot.”

“Can’t believe my wife just call me an idiot.” Toto chuckled, putting on a look of disgust on his face which only made his wife laugh more.

“You’re not an idiot. I love you very much.”

“Good.” He nodded. “Because I love you too.”

Susie grinned and quickly unlocked the door to her flat and led Toto upstairs. She had a nice view of the Thames and it wasn’t too far from Westminster. “So… what do you want to do now?” She asked as she walked into the kitchen, dumping her bag on the counter.

Toto smirked, a devilish glint in his eye. “You.”

The heat rose in Susie’s cheeks. “Me?”

He nodded.

She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. “You always did have a way with words.”

The Austrian smirked. “I do, don’t I?”

Without saying anything, Susie pressed herself on to her tiptoes and kissed him, her arms looping around his neck, bringing their bodies together. He moaned slightly, deepening the kiss with his tongue. It felt like forever since he’d had Susie in his arms. The two fell on the bed, their kisses becoming more heated as they worked on each other’s clothes.

*

Susie rested her head on her pillow, gazing at Toto, who was sleeping lightly beside her. He looked so content. Gently, she ran her fingers his hair, sighing happily. Today was what they both needed and she was glad he was here with her.

The blonde had just settled down beside Toto, to have a rest too when her phone buzzed. It was Lewis.

_Still at lunch or are you getting dessert? :P – L_

Susie felt her cheeks flush red. If anyone knew how lonely she was in London, it was Lewis. Lewis was her flatmate and she did feel sorry for him, especially when Toto came to stay. Then again, Lewis was messy so in her head it was like a compromise.

_None of your business :P – S_

She put her phone down and switched it to silent before snuggling into Toto, her head resting against his arm. Slowly, she drifted to sleep, feeling comforted.


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little under the weather, Susie discovers some news.

A couple of weeks later and Susie had been extremely busy. She’d had votes to attend, meetings to do and letters to write. However, one night after a particularly long day she’d come home and curled up on the sofa with a blanket, feeling rotten.

“You okay Susie?” Lewis asked. He was in the kitchen making his dinner.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine in the morning, just feeling a bit shit right now.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted and felt rather sick.

“Would you like me to make you some tea or something?” Lewis asked, poking his head into the room, not liking the paleness of her skin at all.

She shook her head. “I’ll be okay, thank you.”

He nodded and went back to the kitchen, not sure what to do right now. He sat in the living room with Susie until she stood up just after 9pm. “I’m going to bed. I’m shattered.” She told him. “Sleep well.”

“You too.” Lewis said, watching her disappear into her room.

*

The following morning Susie woke just after five, feeling extremely nauseous. She stumbled out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time as she threw up. She groaned and weakly sunk down on to the floor, clutching her stomach. Whatever was wrong with her, she felt dreadful.

She was sick a few more times, her head thumping as she tried to get up. The sound of her scrambling against the bath had woken Lewis and he poked his head in. “God… you don’t look good.” He said.

Susie just stared at him, tears in her eyes. “Can you please help me up?” She asked him, her voice breaking with emotion.

“Sure.” He lightly pulled her up and escorted her back to bed. “Maybe you just need to sleep it off. Britta and I can handle the fort today.”

She nodded weakly, closing her eyes as she snuggled up, back under her duvet, trying to get warm. “Thanks.” She mumbled.

Lewis watched her in concern and placed a damp cloth on her forehead before he had to go and get ready for work. He decided to send a quick text to Toto too.

_Morning. Just found Susie being quite sick. She’s back in bed now resting. Maybe give her a call later. – L_

Susie slept for a couple of hours, hoping that when she woke up she’d feel better. However, when she did wake she didn’t feel any better. She groaned as she sat up, reaching for the glass of water beside her bed.

She leaned forward and rubbed her eyes, trying to think of what she could have eaten when suddenly it hit her. She was late. She’d been so busy that she actually hadn’t noticed she was late. “Shit…” She mumbled, realising what might be wrong with her.

After managing to stomach some food and taking a shower, Susie put on some clothes and headed into town. She walked to the nearest chemist and went in, buying a pregnancy test and hurrying home. She knew the results of this test could determine her future and the future of her marriage. Yes, she and Toto wanted children but not right now. Both were too focused on their careers.

*

Her heart was thumping, she could feel the adrenaline inside of her as she waited on her phone to beep. She’d rushed home and taken the test, needing to know. The three minutes felt like the longest of her life.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Susie took a deep breath and glanced down at the stick in her hand. She bit her lip when she saw the lines indicating that she was pregnant. Tears rushed into her eyes as she put the test back in the box, unsure what to do with it right now. She was going to have a child, and be a Mother. Compared to everything she’d achieved in her life up until this point, this news, scared her the most.

She’d just sat back down on her bed when her phone started to ring. She could see Toto’s name and photo print up on her screen but she couldn’t handle talking to him right now. She had no idea how he would react, or if he was even ready to become a Father.

*

That evening Susie made the executive decision to Skype Toto. He was in Berlin, but she thought that he had a right to know.

It had taken her a good half an hour to calm down and convince herself that she was doing the right thing. She held her breath as she waited on him to accept the call. “Hello Liebling.” Toto smiled softly when he saw her, before pausing. “You look awful pale.”

She sighed and did everything she could to hold back her emotion. “Toto, I have something to tell you and it might come as a bit of a shock but whatever you decide, I’ll respect your decision…” She tilted her head down.

Toto sat forward, closer to the screen this time when he saw her get upset. “Liebling, what’s wrong?” He asked, sounding concerned.

“I…” Susie stumbled. “I’m pregnant…”

She didn’t look up, she didn’t want to see Toto’s reaction. There was a moment of silence before she heard her husband’s voice. “We’re going to have a baby?” He asked softly. “A little me and you.”

The blonde looked up and nodded, her eyes red. “Yes.”

“That’s amazing news.” He smiled. “You are happy, right?”

“I think so… just been worrying about telling you and my job.” She admitted. “But yes, I’ve always wanted a baby.”

He smiled. “Oh Liebling, this is the best news. I love you so much.”

Slowly a smile appeared on Susie’s face. She looked at the camera and nodded. “I love you too.”


	5. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie tells Lewis and Britta her big news.

“I’m telling you.” Lewis said, pouring Britta a mug of coffee. “She is pregnant, or hiding a terminal illness.”

Britta frowned from her seat in the office. Over the last couple of weeks Susie had missed a lot of meetings and came into work late, claiming she’d overslept. However, Lewis had heard her being sick a lot, and to top it off, Toto was now a regular visitor. Yet, the strangest thing for Lewis was that she hadn’t gone home recently, she’d been staying in London at the weekend too. “Maybe she’s just ill.” Britta said.

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “I’m sure she’ll tell us in due course.”

“Exactly. We should respect her privacy.” Britta nodded.

“Morning.” Susie said as she walked into the office. She was dressed in trousers and a floaty navy top with flat ballet pumps. Her skin was pale and her eyes weary. It was clear something was up. “How are you both?”

“We’re fine thank you.” Britta nodded. “How are you? You’re looking a bit pale…” She said, hoping it might encourage her to open up.

“I’m okay, just a rough night’s sleep.”

Lewis rolled his eyes, his back to Susie. “Sure, it was.” He mumbled. He’d seen his sisters when they were pregnant and Susie was acting and looking just like they had done. Yet, she clearly wasn’t going to tell them.

*

Susie’s secretive and odd behaviour continued for a few more weeks. However, it wouldn’t be long until her closest aides found out what was going on. She had an important meeting across London, that she couldn’t miss and that meant that Britta had to pick her and Lewis up at 8am.

Susie felt rotten. She didn’t want to leave her bed but here Lewis was, dragging her downstairs to the car. Her head was spinning and she felt sick. “Come on, we’re going to be late.” Lewis told her.

The Scot nodded, clutching her bag as she followed him along to Britta’s car. She climbed into the front passenger seat and sighed, feeling exhausted already. Toto had practically moved into her flat but he was currently in Paris so couldn’t help her at the moment.

“Morning, alright?” Britta asked her.

She nodded. “Fine.”

Britta reframed from saying anything and started the journey to their location. Susie was quiet but as they travelled out of busy central London she turned to Britta. “Can you please pull over?”

“What? Why?” She asked. “We’re nearly there.”

“Please just do it.” She groaned, her eyes tightly shut.

Without hesitating she pulled over, worried for her friend. The second the car came to a stop, Susie opened the door and threw up.

Lewis grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to Britta, giving Susie the chance to compose herself. Lightly, Britta rubbed Susie’s back, letting her know that she was here for her. “Are you okay?” She asked softly, watching as Susie sat back up and flopped her head back against the car seat, taking deep breaths.

“Sorry…” She whimpered.

“When are you going to tell us what’s wrong?” Lewis asked, having had enough of the secrecy.

Susie grabbed her handbag and rummaged through it before handing a photograph to Britta. Britta’s eyes widened. “You’re pregnant…” She said, admiring the scan photo.

She nodded. “I am.”

“I knew it!” Lewis grinned. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” She smiled weakly. “Toto and I are excited.”

“And so, you should be!” Britta grinned. “It’s amazing news, despite the fact you’re feeling like shit.” She said.

“It’ll pass soon…. I hope.”

*

That evening Susie and Lewis returned to their flat. It was late and Susie was utterly shattered. “Dinners nearly ready.” Toto said, appearing from the kitchen. “I made enough for you too Lewis.”

Lewis went over to the Austrian and hugged him. “Thank you, I’m starving.”

Toto chuckled. “I thought that might be the case.” He said before turning to face his wife. “How are you?”

“I’m alright, Lewis and Britta know now.”

“Did you tell them?” He asked, pulling her into his arms, cuddling her gently. He hated seeing her so pale.

“No, I was nearly sick so I had to tell them.”

“Well I’m glad they know. It means they can keep an eye on you.”

“True.”

Lewis nodded. “And we will. We worry about our favourite MP.” He smirked at Susie who just rolled her eyes.

“I’m glad you do.” Toto smiled. “I worry about her too.”

Soon the three of them settled down to dinner, needing some energy after a long day. However, Susie excused herself after she’d eaten to go lie down but she felt much happier once Toto joined her.

“Hey Liebling.” He said, crawling into bed beside her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now I’m lying down.” She yawned, snuggling into his chest.

“Good.” He wrapped his arms around her and lightly stroked her hair out of her face. “Sleep if you need too.”

She nodded, too tired to talk now.

Toto watched her as she drifted off, her breathing evening out. He felt for her but he was sure her pregnancy was only going to get tougher.


End file.
